Only Time
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI. Estet gives Schwartz a two week holiday. Schuldich taunts Crawford. Crawford gets frustrated. Stress is relieved. Emotions are shown.


I do not own Weib Kreuz or any of its characters. This is written solely for entertainment purposes. Any comments or reviews are welcome at shinigami_chan6@yahoo.com  
  
This fic contains YAOI and loads of sugary sweet things that can make you drool. A cautious warning – do not read with an empty stomach. Not a wise thing to do.  
  
  
  
ONLY TIME  
  
  
  
Schuldich opened the envelope. A white smooth envelope with his name printed in flawless golden ink. One word, one meaning, guilty. Opening with a knife he pulled out its contents, and stared. Then stared. Then stared some more. Crawford had arrived that afternoon from Estet's headquarters with four envelopes, one for each of them. Now, Schuldich leaned back on his chair, long limbs seductively folded and eyes glowing with bliss as he stared some more at the contents of the envelope.  
  
"What did you get Schu?" Nagi asked, excited by what had just happened to them.  
  
"An entire resort in the Bahamas for my self liebe." Schuldich said, grinning. "You go and have fun in your little expedition in Ireland with Farf. I'm sure he'll show you around. You've got two weeks to enjoy the fun and break." He looked at Farfarello who grinned, sanely looking at his envelope which had the same contents as Nagi's. A plane ticket, a credit card with no limit and his ID and legal papers to enter the country.  
  
"Nagi, Farfarello, your flight leaves tonight at nine. Make sure you're ready." Crawford announced. One those very words had escaped his mouth, Farfarello and Nagi were immediately out of sight.  
  
"A whole resort. Estet is too nice." Schuldich closed his eyes and leaned back deeper in to the chair. He dug in to his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored Chupa-chups lollipop and chucked it in to his mouth, allowing the stick to remain outside in the side of his mouth in a cocky gesture. "What about you liebe? Where are you going?"  
  
"Nowhere." Crawford bluntly replied. "Now go and have your fun. I shall welcome the peace here with open arms."  
  
"Ah! Liebe, will you welcome me with open arms?" Schuldich opened his eyes and looked at Crawford, who had a tinge of pink on the bridge of his nose. "Or will you rather join me naked in the warm sands of the Bahamas?"  
  
"Get out!" Crawford said firmly.  
  
Schuldich gave out a laugh before he proudly walked out of the room. Once out of sight, Crawford blushed very hard. A sudden thought of him and Schuldich together in the sands moaning in ecstasy caused him a severe nose bleed. He quickly rushed to his room and hid under the blankets until he passed out.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Crawford woke up and found it odd for his surroundings to be very quiet. He sat up and saw that his cell phone was glowing and flashing a red silent alarm, indicating that he had a new voice message. He opened it and listened.  
  
"Thank you Crawford! Farf and I are now in Dublin. See you in a week!" It was Nagi and he sounded happy. Crawford smiled, glad that the young boy was enjoying the time off with his best friend Farfarello. He did not understand how those two got together, but in a manner he was pleased that they did. Farfarello was beginning to show more signs of intelligence than he used to be.  
  
He was alone in the apartment. He smiled and took his clothes off, slipping in to comfortable black cotton slacks and walked shirtless and barefoot around the apartment. He called for a cleaning company to come over the same evening to clean the entire apartment, making sure that every single corner was wiped with germ killing substance and everything else washed while he was gone the entire night walking around in circles and having some ice cream. He had a fetish for ice cream, and loved choco-and-mint flavored ones best. No one in Schwartz knew about this and if they did he could only fear the worst. When he reached the apartment the place literally shone. The scent of cherries hung, and everything was just perfect. The bathroom were cleaned, all the laundry were done, carpets were shampooed, curtains washed and ironed to perfection, unnecessary scribbles or dirt spots on the walls vanished, and kitchen utensils spotless. Everything was perfect.  
  
Crawford smiled.  
  
Then frowned.  
  
The scent of cherries reminded him of Schuldich.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Schuldich lay on the sandy beach, completely nude except for the beige towel covering his private area; limbs stretched hair free from the bandanna and no worries in his head. He had rubbed some cherry scented oil on his body, making it look supple and glossy under the smiling sun. The blue green sea looked endless from where he was lying. He loved to watch the waves crash on the shore, the sweet sound it made as it did so.  
  
"This is paradise!" He whispered and closed his eyes, allowing the sun to give his pale skin complexion a golden tint. He then pulled the towel covering him and allowed his full body to be exposed to the sun. He then turned so that his back could get some of the sun's rays. An hour later, he got up and went for a swim.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldich came out of the Jacuzzi and stared at his room. It was big and had everything he wanted. He had a soft king sized bed with black silk linens, a huge TV screen with all the channels from cartoons to porn, a whole selection of DVD's and music CD's ranging from romance to comedy, classical to punk rock, books to manga, a laptop with access to every website in the fastest connection, and a whole menu with anything he could possibly want and only just a phone call away. He picked up a phone and ordered his favorite appetizers, which were all sweeties – he had a sweet tooth ever since child hood.  
  
"Hello liebe. Could you please bring me a Bavarian Cream pie, chocolate chip and cookie dough ice cream, butter cookies, chocolate fudge cake and a glass of strawberry shake?"  
  
"Sure sir. Your order will be there in ten minutes." The voice in the other end said.  
  
"Danka!" He said, and smiled spreading himself on the soft bed; enjoying the cool sensation the silk linen gave his skin. Ten minutes later, a lady in a g-string and a bikini top with full breasts and locks of curly dark hair and high heels walked in, pushing a cart of everything Schuldich's sweet tooth asked for. "Danka liebe!" Schuldich blew the lad a kiss who winked back and strutted out of the room. Schuldich sat up and stared at the goodies he had to enjoy. Lifting a fork and sampling the fudge cake, he licked his teeth clean from the sticky icing.  
  
"Now just how much fun do you think it would be Schuldich –" He sighed and licked the fork off its icing. "If Crawford had icing all over him?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Schwartz household, Crawford sneezed. He was preparing pancakes for himself, dripping with maple syrup and butter. For once, he will not need caffeine so he settled something that will prevent him from gaining osteoporosis when he was older – milk. Sitting happily on the table, he munched on his pancake, wearing only his pajama bottoms. That day, he would fix himself lunch and make sweeties for himself.  
  
Only then did he realize he was short of ingredients.  
  
He went shopping for groceries in simple jeans and a white t-shirt, which was uncommon for him, but nobody really cared. He was comfortable and so he went from aisle to aisle, selecting his goods, among them were juicy red apples, brown sugar, and a huge tub of choco-and-mint ice cream.  
  
Once home, he prepared everything he wanted. Cookies were baked, stored in a jar and kept on the kitchen counter, toffee apples were poked on barbeque sticks and lay neatly in a row on a tray. Just then did he hear the answering machine.  
  
"Hiya Crawford! Farf and I are now in the mountains camping. Glad you gave me that cell phone. Just like to say hi and hoping you are enjoying the peace. We're cool here, so don't worry. Bye!"  
  
Crawford had to smile at Nagi's caring attitude. He always made sure to call so that he would not worry. Crawford smiled and sat on the couch turning on a classical movie and munching on Greek salad. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello liebe!"  
  
Crawford choked on his salad. "Schu –Schuldich!"  
  
"What's that matter? Missing me already?" The teasing nasal voice taunted him, making him think of bad, naughty things.  
  
"Schuldich, I am enjoying myself, you are enjoying yourself. Have your fun and let me have mine." Crawford said, getting tensed by the moment.  
  
"Awww! That's so sweet. But I'd rather have you beside me naked, liebe." He then laughed. Crawford was blushing to the roots of his hair. "Just think you and me, alone and dark. Just you and me. Having naughty, naughty fun."  
  
"Go away Schuldich!" Crawford said, the words coming out more pleading that he thought it would be. If Crawford could turn any redder than he currently can, that would be amusing. He was glad that he was alone.  
  
"Think about me naked, Crawford love!"  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
Crawford pulled the landline phone off its hook and switched his phone off. He sat on the couch and tiredly ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He was still blushing from the thought of Schuldich and him both naked.  
  
Only then when he looked down did he see a bulge in his pants.  
  
Crawford screamed in anger.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldich had to laugh. He stripped off his robe and lay in bed, pulling the covers over only in his silk forest green boxers.  
  
"I'll have you, Bradley-boy! And when I do, you will come wanting me even more."  
  
With a smile of determination, Schuldich fell in to a lustful sleep.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
A week had gone by in a blink of an eye. Crawford did not even know what hit him. After that phone call from Schuldich and giving him dirty thoughts, he began to do vigorous activities. He went to the gym and practiced his boxing there. Each punch let a certain 1% of his stress slip away. Each punch made him forget about what Schuldich said. Each punch gave his muscles firmer look and texture. Every drop of sweat, he became fitter. Firmer. Harder.  
  
After his round with the punching bag, he plunged himself in to the pool and did about thirty lapses or more until his muscles were numb and tired. When he couldn't take the fatigue anymore, he would like in the water staring at the blue painted ceiling and see Schuldich's face. And when he did, he forgot that he was tired and would do another ten or fifteen lapse. Then the whole cycle would repeat itself.  
  
When he got home, he'd sit cross legged on the kitchen floor gobble down his ice cream then fall asleep in the couch. The next day, the same thing would happen again. Punch, swim, ice cream, sleep. Punch, swim, ice cream, sleep. Punch, swim, ice cream, sleep.  
  
Eventually, he became tired a week later and decided to stay several hours in a tub with hot water and warm mint scented oil. He came out late at night, after cleaning himself thoroughly and walking naked towards his room. He sat there for a while, before pulling on a pair of black boxers and his white robe. He lay on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
Only later when he woke did he suddenly feel extremely hungry. He got up and headed for the kitchen and he gaped at what he saw.  
  
"Hello liebe!"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Schuldich sat there on the kitchen chair; legs crossed, an arm around the back of the chair and a hand holding the stick of a toffee apple that he slowly sank his white teeth in to licking sticky sweet syrup from the corners of his lips as he chewed slowly. He was in black slacks, and a white figure flaunting button down shirt, with the first four buttons undone. He looked different. He was darker than he was before, and more desiring than he ever could be. His golden complexion had been a bonus point now. He had trimmed his fiery hair, only a little but it was still long and silky.  
  
"You're back early." Crawford stated, rooted to the spot. He did not dare move. His want for the German seems to be getting out of hand.  
  
"Only for you, my love." Schuldich teased. "Only for you." He bit again in to the apple before standing up and walking seductively up to the American. "Did you miss me?" He whispered, breath tickling the side of Crawford's neck making him tense. "Do you want me?" He finally asked, and then his lips were on the crook of Crawford's neck, kissing, licking biting. Crawford could not stop the moan that emitted from his throat as Schuldich kept on teasing him by giving him soft kisses and gentle nips. "Say it Crawford. What is it you want?"  
  
Crawford felt Schuldich's arms wrap around his neck and his long elegant fingers ran through his hair as he continued to slowly eat him with his delicious lips. The mind tickling smell of Schuldich's body scent paralyzed Crawford. Cherries. Loads and loads of them. And Schuldich, he wanted him.  
  
Crawford refused to give in. He had never wanted a man before. Never even been with one. He was afraid of rejection. Afraid that Schuldich would just give him a one-night stand and then leave him behind, just like what he did to some whore off the street. But Crawford was not a whore, and did not want to be treated like one. He closed his eyes as his thoughts were unguarded. Schuldich's mind slowly pried in to his and by the arts of heavens, Schuldich was beyond shock.  
  
"Liebe?" He asked. Crawford opened his eyes and looked in to his green ones. "I will never treat you that way."  
  
Crawford had to blink in confusion. Before he could even ask, Schuldich's mouth crushed his, his warm tongue exploring the depths of his mouth. He had never received such a tonsil-cleansing-rush kiss before. Schuldich was good. He was delicious. He was heaven.  
  
Schuldich pulled him to his room, and closed the door. Crawford remained still and allowed Schuldich to kiss him. He shakily drew his hands to Schuldich's shoulder, before unbuttoning his white top, eyes closed as he took in every detail of that moment.  
  
"Are you sure liebe?" Schuldich asked, brushing a lock of Crawford's raven hair off his face. Through half lidded lustful eyes, Crawford stared at the now shirtless man. He had taunt muscles, firm body and golden skin that he just simply adore now.  
  
"I've never been with a man before." Crawford whispered. This emitted a smile from Schuldich who now began to kiss his throat and ran his hands about his hair, massaging his scalp.  
  
"Don't worry. Just trust me."  
  
Crawford tilted his head back as Schuldich deepened his kisses on his throat and neck. He felt the bathrobe slowly slip off his shoulders but not completely. Schuldich trailed little bits as he lowered himself to Crawford's nipple, which he licked first, causing Crawford to emit a throaty moan before enclosing his lips over it, sucking it slowly until they were hard. He slowly moved to the other nipple, doing the same thing only in the end, he bit it.  
  
"Ouch!" Crawford hissed. "Schuldich that hurts!" In apology Schuldich slowly and gently licked the bite, his lips curving in to a smile as he did so. Schuldich got rid of the robe that slowly dropped to the floor and circled his arms around Crawford's torso, drawing tickling circles on his muscled back and kissing his lips and neck.  
  
Crawford's own hands unbuttoned the slacks Schuldich was wearing and gently allowed it to slide on the floor, landing in a heap. "Nice, liebe! I like the way you taste." Schuldich kissed his shoulders. "Minty!"  
  
Crawford blushed at the words. They were once again in a hot kiss, tongues fighting, heat building up and hard evidence of lust becoming visible. Crawford tugged at Schuldich's hair, causing the German to moan in to their shared kiss. His hair were so soft and silky, the scent of cherries once again paralyzing Crawford's senses. The need for air broke their lip lock. Both breathing hard, chest heaving, sweat building up from the intimate heat.  
  
"To the bed then, my love." Schuldich said and cockily gestured to Crawford's bed. Schuldich got rid of his boxers, standing naked in front of Crawford with no self-conscious whatsoever, the moonlight from the window high lighting his sexy and gorgeous figure. Crawford blushed hard as he took his boxers off and sat on the bed. He before he could even breathe, Schuldich had him on his stomach and was kissing his back, biting, licking, sucking, going lower and lower and lower.  
  
"Schuldich, shouldn't you –"  
  
"Don't worry. You think I'd come unprepared?" He asked, pulling out a bottle of lube that shimmered with bubbling desire in his palm. He quickly squeezed some of the contents in to his palm and applied it on his manhood. Crawford closed his eyes, thinking of only what would happen next. "On your knees my love." Crawford did as he was told. He could feel Schuldich's hand on his buttocks. A second later, he felt a finger tearing him open. He shut his eyes tight and tried to comfort himself saying that this was Schuldich here and not a doctor with a rectal thermometer. Another finger pushed inside him, twisting and wriggling that it made his eyes flow open and mouth open to a silent scream. The sensation he felt, that nerve tingling sensation that spread over his entire body like an epidemic. It soon became an addiction that he could not even remember a third finger pushing in. All he knew was that the sensation was beautiful and that it was Schuldich and that he wanted him to finish this. "Patient my love."  
  
Crawford closed his eyes as he felt the tip of Schuldich's man hood in the entrance of his buttocks. "Schuldich?"  
  
"If it hurts, tell me, and I'll stop. No pain for you, my sweet." He kissed his neck one last time. He held Crawford's hips as hit erection began to penetrate the entrance of Crawford's rear. With a moan and a thrust, he was fully inside him, causing Crawford to scream in severe pain and pleasure. Schuldich began to move in a steady rhythm as Crawford moved with him. The feeling, the heat, the love, the intimacy of that moment was enough to drive and man insane. Schuldich kept moving and Crawford took the force in. Each and every thrust was a promise.  
  
Crawford came, spilling white heaven on his sheets and feeling the rush of liquid heaven flow inside him. Schuldich collapsed on top of Crawford, both still united as one.  
  
"Let me." Crawford said and crawled to the bottom of the bed and took Schuldich's manhood in to his mouth, causing it to spring to life and once again become hard and stiff. Schuldich did the same, taking Crawford's length in to his mouth as both began giving each other endless waves of warm pleasure. Mouth sucking, biting licking drinking everything each of them has to offer. Crawford came fast, twice in a row, followed by Schuldich.  
  
Schuldich gathered the American in his arms kissing his cheek in a sweet manner.  
  
"Crawford, I –"  
  
"Shhh!" Crawford placed a finger on the German's lips. "Do not ruin everything by spilling it out now." Crawford closed his eyes.  
  
They knew the feeling.  
  
They knew love.  
  
No words are needed.  
  
Only silence.  
  
Only time.  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Do not ask how I wrote this, because I think I was high on Pepsi after drinking like about three cans. Anyways, need to say something about this fic, send me a review! 


End file.
